Starting Over
by isbelld
Summary: Pacifica runs away after something happens at home. Dipper and Mable take her in. Dipcifica (T for Abuse)
1. Chapter 1 The Party

_**Starting **_**_Over _**

**_Chapter 1. The Party_**

Pacifica Northwest watched as the servants of her mansion put on her dress. It was a beautiful white dress. It looked like a Disney Princess dress. Like Cinderella's dress, but white.

"You look beautiful, Ms. Northwest," said one of the servants, Ella. _Ella, _Pacifica thought, _like Cinderella._ Ella started applying a little bit more mascara to Pacifica's eyes.

"Thank you, Ella," Pacifica said as her mother, Priscilla Northwest came in.

"Now, now, Pacifica," Priscilla said. "No conversing with the servants. That's a very bad thing to do." She clapped her hands. "Servants, leave!"

"Her name is Ella, mother-" Pacifica started saying as Ella and the other servants walked out.

"Who cares, Pacifica? Servants serve us, we shouldn't care about them," Priscilla said as her husband walked into Pacifica's room. "Ah, Preston. Don't you agree? Only people like us are important, not the trash people who serve us."

"Of course, my dear," Preston said and kissed his wife on the cheek. "We are very important people, Pacifica. We are rich. We are the most important people in Gravity Falls.

"I know, father," Pacifica said and sighed.

The door opened. "It's time for you both to get ready, Mr. and Mrs. Northwest," Ella said and walked out.

"Oh yes, of course, of course," said Priscilla said. "Preston, let's go get ready."

"Of course, dear," Preston said. He stood up, offered his arm to Priscilla, who took it, and they walked out of Pacifica's room.

About an hour later, Priscilla and Preston entered Pacifica's room. She was laying on her bed playing BitLife on her phone. "Pacifica!" Priscilla shouted. Pacifica's eyes widened. She quickly stood up, threw her phone on her bed, and straightened her dress out. "Better." Priscilla walked over to her daughter and patted her on the head. "Let's go to the party, now."

"Party?" Pacifica asked. "I thought that we would just be celebrating my birthday. Alone."

"Oh, Pacifica. My beautiful, idiot daughter. It's your twentieth birthday. It's December 1st, the beginning of the holiday season! It is very exciting! One more year until you are an adult!" Preston said.

"But-" Pacifica started.

"No buts. Let's go to the party. Today is going to be... very interesting," Priscilla said and smiled. "Isn't that right, Preston?"

"Oh, yes," said Preston. "Let's go, Pacifica."

The family walked downstairs. "Servant girl," Priscilla said, pointing at Ella, "open the door. NOW!"

"Yes, Mrs. Northwest," said Ella. She opened the front door. Hundreds of guests started piling into the mansion, wearing fancy dresses or suits.

Pacifica sighed as music started playing and people started dancing in the ballroom. She started walking to the area were there was food when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and saw a handsome young man looking at her. He had blonde hair and brown eyes, with a face that looked like he could've been a movie star. "Hello, miss," said the man. "My name is Jackson Avalon. Would you give me the honor of dancing with you?"

Pacifica put on a fake smile. "Of course, Mr. Avalon," she said. He took her hand and they started dancing.

Pacifica felt like she was being tortured. The song felt like it was going on for an hour. After the song was finally over, Jackson thanked her for the dance and he walked away. She let out a sigh of relief and decided to go eat some food. After she ate, the guests gave her presents. The guests had gotten her white dresses, earrings, necklaces, bracelets, and a $500 gift card for Amazon. She then saw Jackson Avalon walking up to her.

"You are extremely beautiful, Miss Northwest. More beautiful than I could've ever imagined. I have heard of your beauty from you parents, but they didn't tell me all of it," Jackson said.

"Get on with it, Avalon," said Preston.

"Of course, sir," Jackson replied. He got on one knee and pulled out a ring. "Will you marry me, and become Pacifica Avalon?"

Pacifica stared at him. She looked at her mother and father, who were staring at her, slightly nodding their heads. She looked at the guests, and saw the surprised looks on their faces. She looked at the ring, and it was a beautiful ring. But she didn't know this man. She had no idea who this man was, what he wanted with her, why he wanted to marry her, or why he was at her party. She had never met him! But here he was, asking her to marry him, with a hopeful look on his face. No. She couldn't marry him. They would have to date for a little bit at least, and then she would marry him, if she liked him. But she didn't like this. Not one bit.

"Excuse m-m-me for a moment," Pacifica stammered, and ran up the stairs to her room. Preston and Priscilla followed her. She got to her room and fell onto her bed. "I can't marry him!" she said to herself. "No, no, no, no, no!" Preston and Priscilla stormed into her room.

"What did you just do?!" yelled Preston, who was grateful that he had soundproofed her room a few years ago.

"What do you mean?" Pacifica said, standing up and looking at her father.

"You are going to go down there and accept his proposal!" Priscilla said. "If you don't, well, I don't want to say what will happen, but you know what will happen!"

"I will not accept that man's proposal!" Pacifica said, crossing her arms.

Preston walked up to her and slapped her face. She fell back onto her bed. She felt her face and felt blood coming from her nose. "You idiot child!" said Preston. "You will go down there, and you will accept his proposal, and that is final!"

"She can't go down there, Preston. She's bleeding all over her dress," Priscilla said.

"Well, we'll throw another party next weekend, and she'll accept it," Preston said. "Let's go downstairs and tell them that she just got a little sick."

"Of course, Preston," Priscilla said. They walked out of her room.

Pacifica started crying. She couldn't believe that her mother and father were this cruel. She didn't know what to do. No one would help her. Suddenly, she remembered a crazy family that could possibly help her... and she knew just where they lived.


	2. Chapter 2 To the Mystery Shack

_**Author's Note: Someone asked me what happened to my Longest Time story. This is a replacement to that story. The main ship here is Dipcifica, but it'll take a little bit for that to happen. Thank you very much for reviewing, and here is the chapter.**_

_**Chapter 2. To the Mystery Shack.**_

Pacifica changed out of her dress into a long sleeved shirt and sweatpants. She put on a sweater. She then opened her window. A gust of cold air hit her. She shivered quietly, because she heard the guests leaving. Even though her father had soundproofed her room, people could hear if the window was opened. She crouched under her window, and soon she heard the last car drive away. She then waited until she heard her mother and father go into their room. She started climbing out of her window. She had done this a few times before, but that was a few years ago, before her parents started doing what they usually did.

She got to ground level quickly. She started walking to her bike when she heard voices. Pacifica found a bush and ducked under it. She listened to the people's conversations.

"I'm glad that Mr. and Mrs. Northwest talked to us about the whole situation," said a man's voice.

"So am I, David. That daughter of their's had no right to ran away from our little baby. Very disrespectful. They're lucky that we're still going threw with the plan," said a woman, who was obviously David's wife.

"Yes, yes, yes, Whitney," said David. "What did they say that happened?"

"That she threw up from excitement," Whitney said.

"Please," said another voice that Pacifica recognized. It was Jackson Avalon. "She looked more nervous that I was when I found out about the plan."

"Oh, be quiet, Jackson," said David. "We really shouldn't be talking about the plan outside of our house or the Northwests'. Someone could hear us!"

"David, stop being so paranoid," said Whitney.

They finally got into their car and drove away. Pacifica waited until they were out of the guests' driveway when she got out of the bushes. What plan were they talking about? Her mother and father obviously knew about it. So what was it? She got on her bike and thought about this the whole way.

* * *

Pacifica forgot how far away the Mystery Shack was from her mansion, especially on bike. She checked her watch, and it was almost midnight. She for a second thought that they would be asleep, but the Pines family was so hyper and strange, they would probably be awake until two in the morning.

She finally got to the Mystery Shack at exactly midnight. Sure enough, the lights were still on. She parked her bike next to the shack and knocked on the door, but the door flew open. She saw a girl (who Pacifica guessed was Mabel because of the sweater) and a boy (who she guessed was Dipper because that person was reading a book and looked about the same age as the girl) sitting on the couch. The girl was paying attention to the show that was on while the boy was using a lamp above him to read his book. In the kitchen were two old men in an argument. She guessed that the one who was about to punch the other one was Stan, and the one with six fingers was obviously Ford. She cleared her throat and everyone looked at her. She waved awkwardly. "Hi," she said.

"Pacifica!" Mable said and ran over to her. "How are you? I haven't seen you since my birthday party a few moths ago!" Mable hugged Pacifica so tight that Pacifica couldn't breathe and she thought that some of her bones were breaking. Pacifica's hood fell off just as Mable got out of the hug. "I hope that you can stay for a-why are you bleeding?" Mable pointed to Pacifica's nose. Pacifica felt it and she was still bleeding.

"About that," Pacifica said as Ford gave her a tissue. She stuck it up her nose. Dipper led her to the couch and had her sit down. "Um, I was wondering if maybe I could stay here for a little bit."

"Why? What's going on with your parents?" Dipper asked, sitting on the ground across from Pacifica. Dipper looked pretty good. He was six feet exactly. He had bags under his eyes for some reason (probably because of his crazy family). He was a little skinny.

"Well, they did this," Pacifica said. "And they've done other things as well. They have punched me, kicked me, locked me in my closet, they've burned me with cigarettes and cigars, among other things." She sighed. "I was wondering if maybe you guys could help me. Of course you don't have to if you don't want to."

"Of course we're going to help you," Mable said.

"Wait, really?" Pacifica said.

"Well, duh," Mable said.

"Well what are we gonna do?" Dipper asked.

"I could beat up your parents," Stan said. "They do not scare me."

"How about we find another solution, Stanley," Ford said. "How old are you?"

"Twenty," Pacifica said.

"Perfect. You technically could've left when you turned eighteen, but you can leave now and stay with us. You are under no requirement to stay here with them," Ford said.

"So I should just run away?" Pacifica asked.

"Yes," Ford said.

"But won't they find me if I'm here?" Pacifica asked.

"Oh, oh, oh! We could stay at my house in Idaho!" Mable said. "I moved to Idaho right after my birthday to start off my business! Dipper's coming with me, too!"

"Yep," Dipper said.

"There's four rooms, too. I thought that the third room could be for Wendy or something, but it could be for you!" Mable said. "Wendy can take the former Mable's second room."

"So you're okay with me doing this?" Pacifica said.

"Yeah! Plus, you could work for me! I do fashion. You could be the fashion designer or something," Mable said.

"Sure!" said Pacifica. Mable shook Pacifica's hand roughly. "When do I start?"

"As soon as you can get out of the Devil House," said Dipper.

"Do you need any help with that?" Ford asked.

"Nope," Pacifica said. "I'll be out by tomorrow."


End file.
